


We’re On Our Way

by nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Mostly Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, banter!, h/c, so I made that happen, you asked for a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: “I told you this was a two-person mission,” Finn huffed, anchoring his arm more firmly around Poe’s waist.Poe leaned against him, their sides pressed together, his head flopping onto Finn’s shoulder. “I would have done just fine on my own.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	We’re On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi_irashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/gifts).



> Happy cycles! Here is everything you asked for! I hope it was soft and tender and made you smile.

“I told you this was a two-person mission,” Finn huffed, anchoring his arm more firmly around Poe’s waist.

Poe leaned against him, their sides pressed together, his head flopping onto Finn’s shoulder. “I would have done just fine on my own.”

Finn reached over with his other hand and pressed lightly at the gash on Poe’s side. It was raw and red and still weeping blood. Poe’s arm, thrown over Finn’s shoulder for leverage more than anything else, tightened as he leaned more heavily on his friend.

“You sure about that?” Finn asked, smirking just a little.

They were on Coruscant, a well-developed mountain planet. Populous and busy. Filled with technology and conveniences they didn’t often get back at the base. This mission was just a meeting, a discussion about negotiating fuel stores.

Or at least, that had been the plan. But when did Poe ever follow a plan.

“I needed a second, sure, but I am sure I could have found one, if you weren’t with me,” Poe said, waving his free hand in the air like it was nothing.

“You needed a second because you challenged Tabor to a duel,” Finn pointed out. “A  _ duel. _ ”

“A duel,” Poe sighed, like Finn was the one being irrational. “He questioned my honor. What was I supposed to do? Shake his hand and wish him a good day?”

“YES,” Finn shouted. People were looking at them, so he lowered both his head and his voice. “This was a diplomatic mission. That is  _ exactly _ what you should have done. We came here for help, not to cause problems.”

“Cause problems?” Poe scoffed. “It was only to first blood. It wasn’t like I risked my life.”

Finn was tempted to poke Poe in the wound again. But he refrained. Because he was a good friend. “When we get back to the ship I’ll bandage you up. Since you clearly didn’t win the duel you just had to have.”

In a crowded city like this one, they’d had to dock the Falcon at a visitors port on the edge of the city. The quickest way to and from the port was the elevated rail through the mountain, which they were waiting for now. One quick ride, just a few stops, and they would be back at their ship.

The whole thing still would have been easier if Poe wasn’t bleeding everywhere.

Poe did not look the least bit sorry. Poe never looked sorry. “Hey, they signed the contract right? Mission accomplished.”

That was true at least. Poe wasn’t a born statesman. But he knew how to get things done. And this was no exception.

“Yeah, mission accomplished, they signed it,” Finn agreed, mumbling just a little at having to concede the point.

A train pulled into the station, and when the doors whooshed open beings got out of the car. Just as quickly, the flow of the traffic pushed Poe and Finn in.

“And no one died,” Poe pressed his advantage, as Finn steered them toward a seat.

Normally, Finn would have stood, but he felt his friend would probably not make it back to the Falcon on his feet. Besides, Poe was getting a little heavy, putting all his weight on Finn.

“No one died. That is such a low bar for successes,” Finn rolled his eyes. “Without the duel there would have been no way for anyone to die.”

They plopped down in a seat. Finn kept his arm around Poe, so that it would be easy to get him up when they got to their stop. The train surged forward, jostling Finn, pressing him harder against Poe’s body.

Poe’s arm eased off of Finn’s shoulder just a little, his hand coming to rest on the back of Finn’s neck. He gave a light squeeze. Finn wasn’t sure what it meant, but he leaned into it. 

Finn reached across again to place his free hand on Poe’s injured side. Pressure was good in a situation like this, right? It wasn’t bleeding so bad, but Poe, who was normally so strong, so self-sufficient, was showing pain and weakness. That worried Finn. 

But Poe just shrugged. “No way for anyone to die, that you know of.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn said, with a frown. Anything could happen on a mission, he knew that. Sometimes it just seemed like Poe  _ made _ things happen. On purpose. For fun.

They both fell quiet for a moment. Finn listened to the sound of the train rushing through the mountains, and the chatter of the people around them. A bleeding man on public transport wasn’t exactly usual, but no one was looking at them or saying anything. Places like this, you kept to yourself as much as possible. People didn’t generally stick their nose out.

Unless they were Poe.

Poe was always doing the last thing Finn expected. But it was always for a good reason. Hell, it had saved Finn on more than one occasion. So he couldn’t really complain.

When BB-8 was there, he filled this kind of quiet with his friendly beeps and light chirps. He always seemed to have something to say. BB-8 and Poe could chatter on for hours about nothing. Finn still wasn’t used to talking that much. He had spent so long not being able to talk unless commanded to that he never really developed a habit for small talk. Not like Poe had.

Poe could talk to anyone, anywhere, about anything. Or at least, he could when he wasn’t bleeding and tired.

The train stopped, letting people in and out. “Just a couple more stops. Then we’ll be on the other side of the mountain,” Finn said, looking over at Poe.

Poe’s face was a little pale. His eyes were closed. But Finn could hear him breathing normally, could feel Poe’s chest rise and fall under his hand.

“Ugh,” Poe groaned softly. “I cannot wait to get to the Falcon and have a few minutes alone.”

The train was busy, but not packed. And no one was bothering him. Finn could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Was Poe talking about him, about how their bodies were pressed together? About how Finn was touching Poe? Finn started to draw his hand away from Poe’s side, embarrassed. “Oh, I, uh-” Finn wasn’t sure exactly what to say.

He hadn’t realized he should give Poe more space. Normally Poe was very tactile, touching everyone around him without pause or reason. He was a hugger. Poe had swept Finn up into more hugs than Finn could count. 

It was one of the things Finn liked most about Poe - he wasn’t shy with his body. Finn had spent so long not being able to touch anyone. Wearing that uniform all the time. Being able to reach out and feel someone else, it wasn’t something he took for granted. 

Apparently, that wasn’t what Poe needed now, though. 

Poe’s hand reached out and grabbed Finn by the wrist, tugging his hand back. “I didn’t mean you, you idiot.”

Finn let out a relieved puff of air. Poe was grinning at him, not looking the least bit upset. 

“You said ‘alone’,” Finn said, but he was smiling, because Poe had not let go of his wrist. His grasp was firm and Poe was putting just a little pressure on his pulse point.

Poe bite his lip, “Yeah, alone together. With you.”

Poe made it sound so obvious. Like Finn should have been able to figure it out.

Finn wanted to lean forward and press his mouth to Poe’s. He couldn’t take his eyes off the other man’s lips, red and plump. He imagined what they would taste like, how they would feel under his own mouth.

The doors to the train beeped and opened again. Finn must have missed a stop when he was focusing on Poe, because they were at the space port.

“Come on,” Finn said, heaving himself back onto his feet and bringing Poe along with him.

Poe let himself be tugged along, his arm going back around Finn’s shoulder, as he rested much of his weight against Finn.

The walk through the station and the port to the Falcon was somehow both the longest and the shortest of Finn’s life. He felt every step, Poe pressed against him. Each breath the other man took, Finn felt in his own body. 

By the time they got to the Falcon, Finn felt like every nerve ending in his body was alight. They went in and closed the door, and suddenly the outside world was gone. It was just the two of them in the ship. 

Finn helped Poe to a seat, and reluctantly pulled his hands away. “One second,” he said, and went to go get the med kit. 

When he got back, Poe was struggling to take off his jacket. “A little help here?” Poe said, one arm free of the sleeve, the other still hanging on. Finn came over and put down the med kit. 

He freed Poe’s arm of the second sleeve. He took the hem of Poe’s shirt in his hands and tugged it up slowly. Poe lifted his arms up so Finn would be able to take his shirt off, wincing at the pull on the wound. 

There was a lot of blood on the shirt. Wet and sticky, and as it lifted to reveal Poe’s chest, Finn sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to look at how bad the damage was. 

“This isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Finn was surprised. He sat down in front of Poe and opened the med kit so he could tend to Poe’s bloody side. 

It really wasn’t, for the amount of blood there had been. The cut was long, but shallow. It was already clotting in places. He looked up into Poe’s eyes, as he dabbed the area with antiseptic to clean it. 

“What were you expecting?” Poe asked. “I am better with a blaster, but I can still hold my own with a sword.”

Finn shook his head. “But he got you, and then there was so much blood, and you were so pale…” Finn trailed off, unsure where he was going with it. 

“He didn’t stab me, so much as scrape?” Poe said, like somehow that was better. 

“A sword wound is a sword wound, Poe,” Finn said, maybe pressing just a little too hard, as he cleaned it. 

Poe winced, taking a deep breath in through his teeth. “I know,” he agreed. 

It was the quickest Finn had ever heard Poe give in. Finn looked up, his eyes meeting Poe’s, which were wide and sparkling. 

“You faker,” Finn said, realizing. “You probably could have gotten back here on your own. I didn’t need to practically carry you the whole way.”

“You were the one that said this was a two-person mission,” Poe smirked. “I wanted you to feel useful.”

“I was worried about you,” Finn pointed out. 

Poe’s smirk only got bigger. “You are always worried about me.”

“That’s because you almost die a lot,” Finn wanted to cross his arms in defense but he also didn't want to take his hands off Poe’s chest. 

Poe shrugged. “I almost die less when you’re here, that’s why I keep you around.” The shrug seemed to bring him even closer to Finn, so that there was barely any space between them. “It’s not the only reason I keep you around, though.”

And then they were kissing. 

Finn wasn’t sure who had started it, which one of them had finally closed the gap and pressed their bodies together again. Finn’s hands were on Poe’s chest. Poe wrapped one hand around Finn’s back, the other going into his hair on the nape of his neck. 

Poe’s lips were just as lush as Finn had imagined. Warm and welcoming. Finn bit down gently on Poe’s lower lip, like he so often saw the other man do. He had wanted to do it for so long. Poe groaned in response, opening his mouth. 

Finn took advantage, licking into Poe’s mouth. Poe wasn’t passive, his tongue pressed back, curling into Finn in a way that made him shiver right down to his toes. 

A sudden beeping from the front of the Falcon startled Finn, making him pull back just a little. He blinked at Poe, whose lips looked even redder than before, his eyes bright. 

“I guess we should get out of here,” Poe said, not moving. 

Finn forced himself to back up more, and stand. He reached out a hand, which Poe took, and helped the pilot to his feet. 

“Yeah, back to base,” Finn agreed. “But we should, uh-” he gestured between them, at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, we should,” Poe agreed. “Spend some more time together. Alone.”

“Bet you’re glad I came along on the mission now,” Finn said, following Poe toward the cockpit. 

“What do you know, it did turn out to be a two-person job,” Poe agreed, not sounding upset about it at all.


End file.
